Adventure is Out There!
by zukofan2005
Summary: The long awaited sequel for Zuko's Slave! Now that the war is over and the three remaining nations are beginning to live together in harmony, the children of Team Avatar decide to go on their own adventure; traveling the world, meeting new people, and finding their places in the world. Only problem is...the parents aren't completely on board with this.
1. Chapter 1

Please ignore the fact the obvious quote from Up! :P I know, this sequel should have come up a lot sooner (like 4 years ago, sorry ^_^'''' ). I was going to put this up a week ago for the 4 year anniversary of Zuko's Slave ending but I had so much going on.

And on another note, I'm going to start rewriting my past stories and I'm going to make sure to update more.

I love you all! And thank you for waiting patiently for this sequel!

* * *

It was so quiet. As darkness fell on the Fire Nation capitol, its citizens slowly all retired to their homes for the night for dinner and bed. Children were tucked into their beds by their parents and were immediately asleep after a long day of school and play. The adults were already in their beds soon after, making sure to get themself well rested for another hard day's work. Even the birds weren't chirping, though there was the occasional hoot from a catowl. It was a very peaceful night...until a loud cry was heard. Fire Lady Katara sighed tiredly and began to scoot out of bed to go soothe her crying son. A hand placed itself on her shoulder and she stopped herself.

"I got it." Fire Lord Zuko whispered to her before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Katara laid back down and was asleep almost immediately. Zuko smiled at her and got out of bed. It had only been a few months since the twins' births and Katara was still very exhausted from taking care of the children all day. Zuko would always try to help her whenever he could but being the leader of an entire nation took up so much of his time it was amazing he was able to get any sleep at all. He went across the room where two cradles sat and picked up the little crying baby boy from one of the cradles. Amazingly enough his twin sister was still resting uninterrupted in her own cradle with her thumb in her mouth. Zuko rocked the still crying boy in his arms, humming quietly and hoping that would calm him. Zuko looked at the sleeping Kya and smiled. Eventually Lu Ten finally stopped his crying and slowly went back to sleep. Zuko slowly and carefully laid Lu Ten back into his bed and quietly went back to his own.

His pale fingers ran through Katara's dark brown hair, twirling some of the strands in his fingers. Zuko still couldn't believe he had someone as beautiful and caring as Katara as not only his wife, but also the mother of his children. His hand went through her hair one more time before gently and slowly trailing down her back. He heard a soft sigh from Katara and he looked at her face to make sure she was still asleep before slowly pulling his hand away from her back. He laid back down, slowly wrapping his arms around her body, and pulled her close to him before slowly falling back to sleep.

"WAH!"

Zuko held back a groan as it was apparantly now Kya's turn to scream. "I got it..."

* * *

Kya yawned. She wasn't tired, she was just bored. As glamorous as Ba Sing Se was, it was incredibly dull. It wasn't as fun as the South Pole or Ember Island or Kyoshi Island or...anywhere else, really. She wished she could visit Uncle Iroh's tea shop but unfortunately she was stuck at this stupid party at the stupid palace and being the daughter of the Fire Lord she had to come. She picked at her formal red robes. _These are more uncomfortable than my formal Water Tribe clothes...and those were itchy._

"You think there's a chance they'll notice if we leave?"

Kya looked at her twin. "You really think you need to ask?"

Lu Ten tried to straighten his blue robes. "Okay I get why you need to be here, but why me? I'm not next in line for the throne."

Kya nudged him playfully. "Hey if I'm gonna suffer you're gonna suffer with me, little brother."

He nudged her back. "By like, two minutes!"

The twins snickered, not wanting to be _too_ loud while at the formal party. The stuffy formals nearest them looked at them disapprovingly before walking away with their noses in the air. Lu Ten and Kya didn't care though; they never really fit in with the high society despite living in what used to be such a strict and unwelcoming palace. Ever since Zuko took over as Fire Lord the palace had been more welcoming for the family unlike how it was when he was a child. There was even a wing for Katara to decorate it Water Tribe style; the blood red walls and floors were changed to a light blue color and furs covered the walls and floors as well. And unlike his father and grandfather, Zuko showed kindness and support towards his family no matter what so Lu Ten and Kya grew up happy knowing that whether they succeeded or failed, they wouldn't disappoint their family.

"You remember when we couldn't wait to be old enough to go to these stupid parties?" Kya asked Lu Ten. When he nodded she said, "Man we were such idiots..."

"I can't believe I'm jealous of Mizuki."

Mizuki was the twins' younger sister. Because she wasn't old enough to go to the party, she was lucky enough to stay behind with Uncle Iroh to help him with his tea shop.

As Kya and Lu Ten watched the socialites converse with each other in the palace, they agreed that this party would be more fun if their friends were actually there.

* * *

Yue giggled when her snowball hit her brother's face. Hakoda wiped the snow from his face in annoyance and he glared at his sister.

"Do you mind?" He asked. "I kinda need to concentrate here."

Yue rolled her eyes. "It's fishing! You put a hook in the water and wait for a dumb fish to hold onto it. What kind of concentration is involved here?"

"With that attitude you might as well be going to bed hungry tonight."

"No I won't. I got enough seal jerky to last me till tomorrow!"

"...Not anymore."

Yue's jaw dropped in shock. "You ate _all_ my seal jerky?! How did you even find it?!"

Hakoda rubbed the back of his neck. "You're not really that good at hiding things."

The younger sister groaned. "Spirits are you kidding me..."

Hakoda suddenly got excited and pointed at the water. "Oh! Oh! Shshsh look!"

A fish was swimming towards his hook in the water. For a moment it looked like it was going to bite on the hook...but then it changed its mind and swam away. Hakoda groaned in disappointment.

"Aw man..."

Yue rolled her eyes and raised her hands. The water obeyed her commands and raised up in a bubble, carrying the fish inside. The fish swam in circles in the bubble, almost as if confused. Yue let the water bubble float towards her and Hakoda until it was right above his head. She lowered her hands and the water splashed on her brother's head, the fish hit his head as well and flopped around on the snowy ground.

"Dinner."

* * *

"Pbbl."

Tenzin opened his eyes and glared at Kaito who was reading a book, minding his own business. He rolled his eyes and closed his eyes again and did his best to clear his mind. He relaxed as he felt the breeze against his bald head and when he heard the tinkling of the wind chimes...

"Pbbl."

Without opening his eyes, Tenzin said, "Could you not? I'm trying to meditate!"

Kaito raised an eyebrow at his little brother. "What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything."

Tenzin groaned. "Okay fine."

Kaito rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the book he was reading.

'Don't let him know he's bothering you, it'll only give him the satisfaction...'

"Pbbl."

"KAITO!"

Kaito started to laugh. "What? I'm just sitting here."

"Oh you think you're reeeeeal funny, don't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Tenzin growled and stood up. "I know _you_ don't take it seriously, but do you really need to bug me when I'm meditating?"

Kaito just stared at him for a moment. Then he stuck out his tongue. "Pbbl."

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Tenzin thrusted his hands towards Kaito and before his brother could react, a huge gust of wind threw him back several yards, landing him in the pond with a splash. Smiling in satisfaction, Tenzin sat back down in his meditating stance and closed his eyes.

"TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS GAME, AIRHEAD!" The earth beneath Tenzin shook for barely a second until it painfully threw him up into the air.

* * *

"When you think about it, if the others were here this place would get so trashed."

Kya nodded, knowing Lu Ten was right. "And that's what would make this party so much better."

* * *

Yeah, I know this isn't much but believe me, now that we've gone through the introductions of the characters I'll actually be able to really get started on this story! I'm going to update weekly (one story a week). And I'm going to start putting up weekly polls asking what you guys want me to update next.

I love you all and please review! Flames not welcome but suggestions of improvement are recommended!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! It really is good to be back. I had meant to update a while ago but you know, holiday season and all that. Plus I'm taking a trip for christmas in a couple weeks so I got THAT to worry about haha ^_^''

* * *

"Mom! Look what I can do!"

Lu Ten took his waterbending stance, a look of concentration on his face and his golden eyes narrowed. He took a deep breath and moved his hands around him, causing the snow on the ground to completely cover his body; he looked like a snow man.

Katara couldn't help but laugh at her young son's trick. "I guess Aang's been teaching you the "funner" side of waterbending."

Ten year old Lu Ten brushed the snow off of himself with a proud smile on his face. Kya pouted a little as she watched her mother and brother smiling and laughing. A snowflake fell on her nose and she rubbed at it, almost looking at it scornfully.

She used to love the family's yearly visit to the South Pole, but now that Lu Ten was learning waterbending it was hard to enjoy it anymore. Not only did Lu Ten spend most of his time with Pakku the waterbending master, but Kya couldn't help but feel jealous when she saw Lu Ten and their mother spend time together. She knew it was wrong to be so annoyed but she couldn't help it; because they were both waterbenders Katara spent most of her time training Lu Ten to be a master. And it was no better at the South Pole. What used to be a family visit turned into more training. Lu Ten trained with snow, he trained with Master Pakku, he learned to hunt with grandpa Hakoda, and he would get attention from the people who lived in the south pole. Isn't it just _amazing_ that Katara, the amazing waterbending master of the south pole who trained the Avatar and took down the powerful princess Azula now has a son who can follow her footsteps? Kya sighed sadly and looked down at her bare hands that rested against the cold snow. She didn't need gloves; her inner fire kept her warm. Kya couldn't bear to tell her mother that the people of the south pole had started to shun her ever since she found out she was a firebender. Because of this, she was avoided like a plague. It didn't matter that she was the daughter of the great waterbending master Katara, she was a firebender. And firebenders still weren't exactly welcomed with open arms so soon after the 100 year war.

 _I wish dad came with us...then we could be outcasts together._

"Kya!"

Kya was startled out of her thoughts by a younger girl's voice. She looked away from her hands and saw a lightly tanned skinned girl running over to her with a big smile on her face. A smile formed on Kya's face when she recognized the younger girl.

"Yue!"

Yue, Kya's younger cousin, ran into the older girl's open arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Kya said as she hugged Yue back just as tightly. "Did you guys just get here?"

"Yeah! Mom and dad are with Gran Gran and Granpakku right now!"

Kya snorted at the name "Granpakku." She didn't really care for the man because of how harsh he was with Lu Ten's training and how he always insisted on training her brother for most of their visits.

Yue looked up at Kya and cocked her head to the side as she looked at her curiously. "Are you okay Kya? You look sad."

The firebender gave her a reassuring smile and patted her on the head. "I'm fine."

Yue continued to look at Kya with concern until a big smile appeared on her face.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked excitedly. Kya laughed and nodded.

* * *

"How come your dad's not here?"

"He's busy with fire lord stuff...like always."

"Do you even like it here, Kya?"

Kya stuck out her tongue to catch a falling snowflake; the cold wet speck felt a little refreshing. "It has its moments."

"But this place has penguin sledding and fishing and snow and nice people..."

"Yeah, the people here are pretty nice." _Just not to me..._

A big proud smile appeared on Yue's face. "My dad even says that when I'm big enough I can go hunting with him!"

Kya smiled at Yue, happy for her cousin. Yue has been wanting to go hunting with Sokka ever since she could walk. She even had her own boomerang, only it was more of a toy than an actual weapon.

"Have you ever hunted before?"

Kya didn't know how it was possible but she choked on a snowflake when Yue asked her question. She cleared her throat and blushed. "Sorta...one time..."

"Oh, wow really?" Yue's eyes sparkled with excitement. "How was it?"

"Uuuuuuuum." Kya avoided looking at Yue. "It didn't end well."

A memory of a burnt seal flashed across her mind and she rubbed her blushing cheeks when she felt them heat up a little in embarrassment. _At least I killed_ _it_ and _cooked it at the same time, right?_ She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped in surprise.

"More like it was a disaster."

"Shuddup Uncle Sokka!"

Sokka laughed as he sat down between them and laid his arms on their shoulders. "Oh come on, it's funny! You totally charred that seal!"

"I thought the point of hunting was to kill animals for food and stuff!"

"Yeah, but they still need to be edible princess." He gave Kya a playful smack on the back of the head and the three of them laughed.

"So how's 'Granpakku'?" Kya asked with a devious smirk.

"Oh just as grumpy as ever." Sokka deepened his voice in an attempt to imitate Pakku's voice. "'Don't call me granpakku' 'Stop hugging me Sokka' 'Don't take the komodo rhinos for a joy ride Sokka!' "

"Um, Uncle Sokka I'm pretty sure that last one was my dad."

Sokka rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Huh, guess you're right."

* * *

The nights in the South Pole were very cold but it never bothered Kya. The young firebending princess decided to take a night time stroll through the village alone. Of course neither Katara, Sokka, nor the grandparents knew of this. Kya preferred taking these strolls alone so she would just have her thoughts to keep herself company. She lit a small flame in her hand and just stared at it, watching it flicker and dance. She smiled briefly, remembering how her uncle Aang once said it was like a tiny heartbeat before she frowned again sadly. There were days she wished she was a waterbender like her mom and brother. Then maybe the three of them would actually be able to spend time together when they visited the South Pole like the good old days. And maybe then she wouldn't be treated like a monster by the water tribe's residents. Kya closed her hand into a fist, extinguishing the flame, taking its warmth and light with it.

Some angry whispers caught Kya's attention and she looked up to see a man talking his young sons. She couldn't hear exactly what he was saying but she had a pretty good idea when she saw the way the man was glaring at the princess. Though she was bundled up warmly, she felt a shiver up her spine.

* * *

Confused? Yeah I bet :P As of right now it's flashback city and we're packed for a long stay. Well not LONG but you know what I meant right?

For now I'm going to be putting up chapters of the twins' childhoods along with the rest of the gang's kids.

How'd you guys like my Frozen references btw? XP All the hype disney gave the movie may have ruined it but Frozen is still an awesome movie dangit!


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter! Yaaaaay! And it only took me several months! yaaaaaaaaaaaay (only not really)

And have I even started editing my other stories? No I have not. Why? Not because I forgot, because it's hard to find the time and energy when your work all week, have a laptop that likes to load so slow you'd think it was the 90s again, and then spend some time with your fiancee by marathoning Breaking Bad.

But here it is! The new chapter!

But first! Something I need to tell you all that is going to come up in the story that I need to put into my old stories!

Katara is NOT going to be pregnant in the middle of Zuko's Slave! I still have no idea why I put that in because I honestly HATE that idea! I mean Katara is only 14! And there's so much stuff I want her to do before motherhood!

Oh and another thing! When I edit Zuko's Slave I'm taking out everything that takes place after the invasion! When Katara and Zuko get back to the gang it's gonna be skipped to either the final fight or to the actual ending! I don't like how I wrote those chapters either and I remember getting a lot of crap from people for them so I'm just gonna take them out completely!

Honestly I have no clue if I'm still gonna include Bumi, Kya (the one we know from LOK), Lin, or Su. I was brainstorming and writing drafts for this story a long time before we got Legend of Korra so please forgive me if they don't even come up

Anywho, here's the new chapter!

* * *

Kya sipped the warm tea from the delicate cup, her eyes closed in contentment. Above her was the beautiful night sky where the stars shone brightly and the moon was full. She could hear soft tinkling as a gentle breeze hit the wind chimes and she smiled a little. This is how she wanted to spend her evening in Ba Sing Se, at the front steps of her Uncle Iroh's house, not at some fancy party in the palace.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Kya looked over her shoulder and saw her father, Fire Lord Zuko, standing at the doorway of the house. His hair was out of its top knot, ending at his shoulders and he wore a robe for sleeping in. Even in the dim light she could tell his eyes were baggy from lack of sleep and could almost see the gray in his hair from stress.

Kya gave her father a shrug. "Too much on my mind, I guess."

Zuko smiled tiredly. "I know that feeling..."

Kya held up her spare cup. "Do you want to join me?"

Zuko nodded and sat down on the steps with her. She poured him a cup before handing it to him and they drank their tea in silence.

 _This isn't awkward or anything..._ Kya looked at her father. He was staring ahead, the warm cup in his hand. She looked at the scar that took up the entire side of his face. She was never scared of the scar on his face, not even when she was a baby. In fact when she was little she liked to rub her little hands against the rough skin. That was before she knew how he ended up with it. When she and Lu Ten were thirteen their parents sat them down and told them the story of the 100 year war, starting with the airbender genocide and ending with Avatar Aang taking away grandfather Ozai's firebending. The twins had never met Ozai and Kya was glad they never did, according to Zuko he was a very cruel man. Zuko's face was proof of that.

Zuko noticed his daughter staring at his scar and looked at her, causing her to immediately look away.

"Tonight wasn't that fun for you either, was it?"

Kya shrugged. "It was nothing new."

"I know you guys don't want to go but I'm the Fire Lord and if I didn't go to a gathering with other nations' leaders then the Earth King would have been offended...and if I have to go then that means everybody has to go with me."

Kya put her hand over her mouth to muffle her laugh. "Oh, so that's how it is!"

Zuko smiled at his daughter. "And you know you have to go too anyway. You _are_ the future Fire Lady."

Kya leaned back on the steps and groaned playfully. "Uugh but I don't wanna..."

"But you gotta." Zuko reached over and ruffled Kya's dark brown hair. She laughed again and pushed his hand away.

"Dad, come on. I'm only sixteen, do I really have to deal with all of this right now?"

"You're really asking me this, the man who was Fire Lord ever since he was sixteen?"

"Touche."

"Look, I'm not going to force you to come to these meetings and gatherings forever. And it's not like you can't have some fun while we're traveling to these gatherings. Aren't you going to that spa with your mom tomorrow?"

Kya smiled at the thought of spending time with her mom the next day. "Yeah, I've actually been looking forward to that. But can't you and I ever do something together? I'm pretty sure this is the first time we're spending some real time together in over two years."

Zuko let out a tired sigh. "Well, you know being the Fire Lord isn't an easy job. You'll see how it is when you do actually become one."

"You can't take some time off?" Kya smiled wider as an idea formed in her head. "Let's go to Ember Island this summer! Uncle Iroh could take care of the Fire Nation while we're gone! Or maybe we could go to one of the Air Temples, Kyoshi Island...Oh! Oh! Or maybe Republic City! We still haven't gone there yet!"

"What about the Water Tribes? Sokka usually takes the kids there in the summer."

Kya lost her smile and was she seemed suddenly very interested in her teacup, taking a long sip of her tea. Zuko laid his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Still not ready to go back?"

Kya closed her eyes and shook her head. "I miss grandpa and I want to see Uncle Sokka and Koda, and Yue...But there's no way I can go back just yet."

"Kya...it's been six years."

Kya put her empty cup down and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, father." She gave him a kiss on the head and went into the house to go to the room she was sharing with Lu Ten and Mizuki. She carefully opened the door so she wouldn't wake her sleeping siblings. Lu Ten was asleep in one bed on one side of the room while Mizuki was asleep in the other bed opposite Lu Ten's. Kya carefully crawled into bed Mizuki was asleep in and laid back against the pillows. As she laid there waiting for sleep to overtake her, she stared through the window and up at the sky where the full moon shone brightly in the sky.

* * *

Ba Sing Se had some very nice restaurants in the upper ring; their food were made from fresh vegetables and fruits, their desserts were delicious, and the best thing about them was that they all had vip rooms where the customers could get a table that was in a private room. And that was exactly where Katara and Kya were having lunch after their trip to the spa. While everyone else would need to pay extra to get a private room, Katara and Kya were able to get the room for free because they were the Fire Lady and fire princess of the Fire Nation.

While eating her chocolate dessert, Kya stared at her freshly painted nails, the bright blue color reminding her of the Water Tribes.

 _Why did I pick this stupid color..._

From across the table Katara watched her daughter stare at her nails and asked in a worried tone, "Is everything okay, Kya? You've barely said anything all afternoon."

Kya smiled at her mother. "I'm fine, mom. I think I'm just a little tired."

Katara looked at the color of Kya's nails and could get an idea of what she was really thinking about. "Kya...I'm thinking maybe this year could be the year we visit the South Pole again."

Kya gripped her spoon tightly and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "You can go with Lu Ten but I'm staying in the Fire Nation."

Katara held Kya's other shaking hand and gripped it gently. "I know Yue and Koda would be really happy to see you."

"Then they can visit me in the Fire Nation because I never want to go back to the South Pole. Ever."

Knowing it's best to drop the subject, a smile formed on Katara's face. "Your father told me that you were talking about wanting to go to Ember Island this summer. I think I'll be able to convince him to come with us this time."

Kya smiled again. "Yeah, it would be great to do something as a family that didn't involve 'important Fire Lord business'."

They finished eating and left the restaurant. As they walked down the street Kya noticed a group of kids her age laughing together as they sat at a table outside a restaurant. When she and Katara passed by the teens hushed and stared at them and Kya could swear she heard the word "freak" in a hushed tone. While this would have bothered most people, Kya almost laughed at being called such a name.

 _I've been called worse._

* * *

Mizuki watched her big brother waterbend with wide eyes and a big smile on her face as she laid on the grass. Lu Ten was currently bending the water in park's fountain into different shapes, even so far as freezing the water completely, covering the fountain with clear icicles and white frost. Kya smiled as she watched her brother entertain their little sister. Like Lu Ten, Mizuki was a waterbender but unlike Mizuki, she hadn't gotten any training from Pakku or had even set foot in neither the North or South Pole. Of course Katara was an excellent teacher, having learned everything from Pakku herself and being a powerful waterbender, but Mizuki wanted so badly to see the Water Tribes and to play in the snow for the first time ever. Kya felt the guilt build up in her stomach and she looked away from Mizuki and Lu Ten. It's not like she was stopping them from visiting the poles, they just didn't want to go without her.

Lu Ten sat down next to his twin and poked her forehead. "Hey, what'cha thinking about?"

Kya smiled at her brother. "I'm just sitting her all jealous over you and Mizuki being waterbenders. Why do I have to be the odd one?"

"Ha, you'd hate it. Remember how Granpakku made me work on my waterbending all the time?"

Kya playfully ruffled Lu Ten's messy black hair, making it even messier. "If I was a waterbender at least we would have suffered together. It was so boring being by myself the whole time."

Lu Ten laughed. "You think that's rough? Try being pretty much the only waterbender in the Fire Nation."

"Awe, you're not the only one. What about our widdle sister? You could have important waterbending conversations with her."

Lu Ten closed his eyes and shrugged. "Meh."

Kya did the same. "Meh."

The twins looked at each other before smiling and laughing. With Lu Ten and Kya together it was almost impossible for them to have a serious conversation.

"Ow!"

The twins laughter immediately stopped and looked in the direction their younger sister was in. There was a an older boy who was yanking on Mizuki's hair while the younger waterbender tried to push her away.

"Why don't you use your firebending to stop me, freak?" The older boy sneered as Mizuki cried.

"Maybe because you're pulling the wrong freak's hair."

The boy froze and looked behind her to see Lu Ten and Kya glaring down at her. In Kya's hand was a bright flame.

"You got a problem with firebenders, kid?" Kya asked in a deadly whisper.

"Or do you just feel like such a tough guy picking on a six year old?" Lu Ten asked.

The boy immediately released Mizuki and stuttered an apology to the terrifying teens before running off. Mizuki sniffled and Kya scooped her up in a hug and held her close. Kya could ignore the whispers and the name calling, but when it was aimed at her baby sister? She was having none of that.

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter. I'm going to try updating sooner and I'm going to see about rewriting my other stories whenever I can.

Next chapter is going to be Lu Ten centered, I don't want to make this story be more about Kya when the twins are both supposed to be the main characters.

And when are the kids going to be running off on their own adventures, you may ask? Patience, my dear readers. That time will come soon enough.


End file.
